Silent Messages
by Jerrie96
Summary: Uncover the traitor and protect the tribe... and yourself... from the danger which lies ahead..." He has had the dream, now it's a matter of making it reality...
1. Chapter 1: Dream

* * *

**So, this is my new story. The first chapter is short, sorry, but I am really busy. I will hopefully update tomorrow, or next_ next_ Saturday. I don't know if the name 'Silent Message' is a good title; I might change it later. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Alonzo sighed and tossed restlessly as his sleep was disturbed by a dream. But what made the dream even more disturbing was that he had been having the same dream for the past _two weeks. _

Opening his eyes and groaning, the patched black-and-white tom was awakened from the dream at 4 in the morning. Every night, the dream was identical. And every morning, he awoke at 4 and could not get back to sleep. Resignedly, the tom rolled out of the bed he shared with his queen, Cassandra. It was dark outside and the moon bathed the Junkyard in its white light. The silhouettes of the trees danced as a lone night breeze rustled their leaves.

Looking at himself in the mirror illuminated by the moonlight, Alonzo studied his reflection. He had a white face, with a black patch over his left eye, and a black patch dotted with white spots fringing the right corner of his mouth. He had a black nose, too. What made his face all the more different was that, for some unknown reason, his left eyebrow was white and his right black. Under his serious brown eyes, there were dark circles, placed there and darkened by two weeks of broken sleep.

Contemplating his reflection, the tom's thoughts wandered to his dream. In it, he was standing in the shadows of the Junkyard, watching nothing in particular, when a voice called out to him,

"_Alonzo, _

_The tribe is in great danger. Someone you and everyone else loves dearly will betray us, and is the key to the evil that has haunted us for so long, which will now return with greater strength. Uncover the traitor and save the tribe… and yourself… from the danger that lies ahead…"_

Always, after the voice, which repeated the same message each night, had completed the message, Alonzo would awaken suddenly, and it was always 4 in the morning. The voice sounded very familiar, but the face behind the voice lay beyond Alonzo's thoughts; he could not grasp the name. This dream was made even more frustrating by the fact that, every night, Alonzo could _feel_ the name dancing on the tip of his tongue, but could never place it.

Choosing, as he had the past two weeks, to dismiss the dream as a recurring fantasy that he would eventually cease to dream, the patched tom opened his window, catching a breath of the crisp night air as he did so. Now he could hear every sound that played in the Junkyard that early morning. The wind whistling through the trees, the crickets chirping quietly, the swishing of the blades of grass as the wind brushed them to and fro, the bubbling of the distant river as it flowed steadily on its course and the leaves of the trees rustling as they danced to the song of the night. It was a song that followed no beat, but it had a melody. Alonzo fully appreciated and heard the beauty of the song of the night that morning, as it played for him.

It was much like the song of the Jellicle Moon, one best heard but not spoken of in intricate detail, nor taken apart to analyse each beat, each layer, each harmony, but sang and danced to by the heart only, and accepted like a friend without criticism. That was the beauty of the song of the night.

"_Daylight,_

_See the dew on a sunflower,_

_And a rose that is fading, _

_Roses wither away,_

_Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn,_

_I am waiting,_

_For the day…"_

Alonzo heard Jemima's beautiful voice ring out in the relative silence of the Junkyard. It was a beautiful melody, and the tom knew it was no written song. Jemima had heard it from the Jellicle Moon. The spine-tingling beauty of her voice did the song justice, and Alonzo crept outside to watch her sing. At the conclusion of her singing session, Jemima noticed him watching avidly, absorbing the melodies. She blushed, but smiled understandingly at him. He nodded in return.

In that one moment, a silent message had been sent, and each knew that the events of the morning were to be remembered but best not spoken of.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares all round

Chapter 2

Slinking silently back into his den, Alonzo smiled as the first light of the day peered through the window, gently caressing the queen lying on the bed. The warm fingers of light danced around her slender figure, highlighting her curves and reminding him just how lucky he was to have Cassandra as his mate. The golden light lit up her facial features and she mumbled slightly in her sleep.

Grinning cheekily to himself, Alonzo moved quietly over to the bed and slid back under the sheets. Propping himself up onto his elbow, he nuzzled the slim, beautiful queen and, as she awoke, kissed her passionately. Catching onto his mood, she quickly responded, kissing him back and pressing into his chest. Purring, Alonzo ran his paws over her body and she shuddered, nipping him gently on his neck and massaging him. He moaned and rolled her onto her back, settling slightly above her.

It was about ten when Munkustrap started to get worried; where was Alonzo? He was not usually late; in fact, he'd never been late before. He frowned and looked around the Yard for any sign of a disturbance, but everything was going fine. He had just made up his mind to go to Alonzo's den when Demeter sidled up. "Hey Munkustrap, what's wrong?" she asked, noting the concerned look on his face. "Oh, hi Deme. Alonzo's not here yet. I was going to go check on him, but I guess I'll give him another five or ten minutes. You want to talk?"

Munkustrap made up his mind that Alonzo could wait another few minutes; it wasn't an everyday occurrence that an opportunity to talk to Demeter without the imminent threat of an interference from Bombalurina. "Sure. I managed to dodge Bomby when Tugger came. Is there anything you wanted to say in particular?"

"Umm…" Munkustrap had harboured romantic feelings towards the pretty black-and-gold queen for quite some time but had never quite worked up the nerve to tell her. And he had envisioned a more private place to tell her, rather than the top of the TSE1 in plain view of all the Jellicles, if they cared to look. "No, not now, really. Maybe later. Is there anything you wanted to say?" he asked, chickening out again. "Well, you know those three street cats we met last week?" Demeter began.

Munkustrap nodded; for street cats, Terrian, Aurora and Tristan had lived quite well, and were handsome strays living on the corner of Victoria Grove. The tribe had met them last week when they'd paid a visit and found them quite likeable, though they had no intentions of joining the Jellicles, they were well-mannered neighbours to have.

Terrian was a handsome cream-coloured tom, with brown-black paws and blue eyes. His mate, Aurora, was a similarly beautiful tan and red queen. Tristan was their friend, and the most handsome of them all. He had a pure black coat with metallic blue ripples that ran through it when he moved. He had one white foot, and a white-tipped tail, and shining blue eyes. Munkustrap knew several of the Tribe queens had fallen for him, but he would not let them visit him unless he requested it.

All in all, the presence of such a handsome tom so close by sent shivers of unease down Munkustrap's spine; he'd sighed in relief when all the eligible toms of his age (Coricopat, Tugger, Alonzo and Mungojerrie) had either taken mates (Cori, Lonz and Jerrie) or made their intentions clear (Tugger), and now there was another tom close by who might steal Demeter's heart. *For god's sake Munkustrap, if you told her you loved her this wouldn't be the case, you coward,* he reasoned, but couldn't work up the nerve.

"Well, Munkus, umm… Tristan sort of asked me on a date. He said he liked me and wanted me to go on a walk with him tonight. Can I go?" Munkustrap stiffened and almost growled, catching himself just in time. His first instinct was to say 'No' but he had no reason to, well, not one that she knew anyway. "Please?" Demeter looked up at him imploringly, catching his bright gaze. His heart melted at the sight of her eyes, soft and pleading. "It would mean the world to me…"

Munkustrap sighed and swallowed. "Well… ok Deme. But just a walk, mind. Make sure he doesn't hurt you; he'd better look after you. Be careful. Ok?" He looked down at her, eyes full of meaning. "Yes Munkustrap. Thank you." Demeter smiled at him, before sliding off the trunk. "Are you sure you don't want me to get Alonzo?" "No, it's alright, I've got it covered." Munkustrap sighed, suddenly feeling tired and weary. He tried to reason with himself. "It's just a walk, I mean, what could happen?" he mumbled.

*Oh, _everything_ could happen. They could kiss, fall in love, die, get caught by the cat-catchers, run into humans, make out…* For some reason, the first three and the last anguished him the most. *And I'm not a patch on Tristan…* He felt miserable. Sighing again, he raised his paw to knock on Alonzo's door when he heard a yell from inside. Grabbing the handle, he opened the door and entered the den.

Alonzo and Cassandra had fallen asleep after their 'session', so to speak, and now the patched tom had awoken with sweat running down his face, panting and terrified. The dream had returned again, but this time, louder and more sinister than ever. The shadows were darker and more consuming, the air was stifling, and the voice was louder and higher, but still the same words. And still Alonzo couldn't place the voice.

Now, as he sat bolt upright, Munkustrap burst into the room, panic written all over his face. Hurriedly trying to disentangle himself from a disgruntled Cassandra, Alonzo staggered out of the bed as trying to catch his breath. "Are you alright, Alonzo?" Munkustrap queried. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream…" Alonzo babbled, attempting to straighten his ruffled fur. Munkustrap frowned then smiled wistfully. "Ok Lonz I'm going to pretend this didn't happen. I'm going to walk outside and wait on the TSE1 and you'll come in 5, okay? I didn't see anything…"

Alonzo nodded and continued cleaning himself up. "Ok, see you Cassie." He kissed her quickly then hurried outside to the TSE1, now certain that the dream meant something more. The question was, what? And all the time he contemplated, the evil lurked around the fringes of his world, waiting for the time to strike…


	3. Chapter 3: Author's note

**Ok guys, I'm really really really reallly really really INFINITELY sorry! I haven't updated for a zillion years!! I've been so busy!! I know that's not an excuse and I've really missed writing. **

**Ok, I wanted to say that I'm writing as fast as I can (my parents aren't happy at the amount of time I'm spending on the computer) and I hope to have another chapter up for all three of my stories by at least Tuesday, probably before. Depending on the amount of time I get to write. **

**THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES to all my reviewers and at the end of the stories each will get a special mention for putting up with me for so long! :) I know I'm hard to put up with; trust me, the amount of times I've heard that from my family and friends :) ok I should stop talking now and get back to writing! **

**Once again, thank you and SORRY!! :)**

**Jerrie96 **


End file.
